The present invention relates to complex amphiphilic lipids. It relates particularly to complex cationic amphiphilic lipids comprising a piperazine ring having a hydrocarbon chain including at least one heteroatom joined to at least one of the nitrogens in the ring and lipophilic moieties attached to the ring nitrogens.